More Alike
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Syndrome wanted to be super, now Violet wants to be normal. Syndrome survived and decides to destroy the Incredibles one by one, starting with the girl. What happens when they realize that they have more in common than they thought?
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first attempt at an Incredible fanfic. I don't own the Incredibles or anything associated with them. I simply own the plotline.

**Summary: Syndrome wanted to be normal once, now Violet wants to be normal. Syndrome survived and decides to destroy the Incredibles one by one, starting with the girl. What happens when the two realize they have more in common than they thought?**

_Prologue_

Being a superhero was great…at least for the first few years. To Violet Parr, saving the world had lost its appeal.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, she did. The fame and praise and satisfaction were more than she could have asked for…but it came at a great cost.

Tony broke up with her after three years because he suspected she was seeing someone else. In reality, she was saving citizens from numerous villains. Her friends abandoned her because she was never around and her schoolwork began to slip drastically.

After she barely graduated from high school, she told her parents she wasn't going to be Invisigirl anymore. She wanted nothing more than to be normal.

Her mother understood, but her father, Mr. Incredible, didn't understand. He couldn't see why Violet would want to be normal when she was born different from everyone else. Despite it all, he did agree to help pay for Violet's college education and an apartment.

Violet agreed to attend the community college nearby in case she was needed, and her father was okay with that.

That was almost six years ago and now Violet was all grown up and ready to move on. She had accepted a job as an English teacher at the local high school, but she dreamed of moving away from her childhood town and on to something greater.

But for now, things were going great.

* * *

Being normal wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Buddy Pine once wanted to be a super, someone worth respecting. Now he saw supers as beings meant to be destroyed.

Pacing his old lair deep beneath the city, Syndrome, AKA Buddy, thought about how to go about with his newfound plans.

Originally he wanted to join the supers, now he wanted them gone. He looked over old schematics and drawings and plans and wondered how he had come here.

The Incredibles.

All five of them had somehow aided in his downfall. He would have died had it not been for his quick thinking and his ability to maneuver with only one rocket boot.

He had gotten away only moments before the plane exploded and moments before his cape pulled him into the turbine. Luckily his cape had ripped and he had been flung over the turbine instead of pulled in. He rushed away quickly, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Now nearly ten years had passed and Syndrome felt he was ready to make his move, to exact his revenge.

His plan had been simple. They had taken his life…so he was going to take theirs. The problem was Jack-Jack was too hard of a target, and so was the other male Incredible. Both still lived at home and were under the constant protection of both parents. He wanted to take something from them and have them fret over it for months before they discovered the body.

It was then he remembered the eldest child, the girl. Surely in ten years she would old enough to leave the house…maybe even be away from the family.

It took some time, but after looking through Mirage's files, he learned the identity of Mr. Incredible, Robert Parr, and used it to find out about Violet.

Finding the girl was easy, what he was going to do with her for the months it would take was more difficult. His plan required that she remain alive for several months before he actually killed her and left her body to be discovered.

And tonight seemed like the perfect opportunity. She would be out and in a public place.

He knew this because today was her birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'm glad that most of you like it. Just so everyone knows, I increased the rating of the story because I just wanted to make sure it didn't get deleated due to the adult situations. Sorry if this upsets anyone.

I don't own The Incredibles or anything to do with them, I simply own this little plotline. Enjoy!

_Chapter One_

"Violet, you can't seriously be considering staying in on your birthday?"

Violet sighed before lowering her book and looking at her roommate and best friend Christy. The blonde beauty was always ready to party, get drunk, meet guys, and nurse a hangover the next day. Today she just had good excuse.

"Come on Vi, We totally have to get down and party. If we don't…it'll be just like any other day, boring. Besides, you don't turn 24 everyday. It's a cause to celebrate…and to get you good and drunk and maybe even lose that virginity you keep so protected."

She chuckled. Christy always did have a way with words, even when they seemed insulting.

It was true that she was still a virgin, but it wasn't because she didn't want to have sex, it was because guys couldn't handle her. Besides her powers didn't approve of her having sex. It seemed every time she was getting intimate with a guy her powers would flare up and put a force field around her. It was usually a mood-killer.

"And why would I want to go out and do something like that?" Violet said with a slight smirk.

"Come on…please?" Christy said with a sad look on her face. The girl had a real knack for acting she was almost in tears.

Violet sighed before setting her book aside. "Fine, but don't let me get too drunk this time."

Christy jumped up and hugged Violet before grabbing her hand and dragging her across the apartment into her room. "If we're going to party, we have to look good."

* * *

Syndrome looked around the crowded club. The noise and lights were annoying him, but it was the only place to get a good drink in town. Sure there were a few bars around, but the best drinks were at The Spot…and it was only there that no one bothered him.

Tonight he was going to hunt down Violet Parr. She was going to be the start to his revenge and he couldn't really start it until he found her.

He was just about to start on his second beer when he felt a slight tremor go up his back. It wasn't like he was being watched or anything…it was more like a familiar air had suddenly encircled him.

He turned his head slightly to the right and that's when he saw her.

Violet Parr was sitting next to him at the bar. His job just got a whole lot easier.

She was talking to a girl that was with her.

"Christy, I just don't want to dance yet. I am simply not drunk enough to do so."

"But Violet…"

"Later, I promise. First I need a few drinks in me."

"Fine…but I'll hold you to it. Besides we have to find you a man, not these boys you keep insisting on seeing."

"Alright."

The blonde walked away. Syndrome took that moment to really look at Miss Parr as she was now.

Ten years ago she had been a scrawny little child not worth noticing, but now she was a woman. She wore an ordinary black dress that clung to her curves just right. Her hair was curled and hanging around her face like waves. Her blue eyes stood out in the dim lighting of the club and her figure…he didn't want to dwell to long on that. If he did, he may not be able to think about his mission long enough to complete it.

Looking at her made him feel rather old…and something else that he didn't recognize. He took another swig from his beer as he looked away from her.

Violet didn't even notice anyone else. It there was one place she hated it was The Spot, but when she needed to get good and drunk that was the place to go.

It was in this place that she drank away Tony's break-up. Granted she had to nab a fake ID to do it, but she did it nonetheless. Now here she was again, only this time to celebrate the passing of another year.

Violet really wished she was stronger willed and could resist Christy's act. No matter how strong her powers became or how strong she became physically, she still was too weak to resist the fake tears Christy could create.

Over the years her powers had grown and expanded. Now she could create force fields over entire buildings, she could make anything she touched go invisible as well as herself, and she had even gained a new power, the ability to sometimes see into the future.

This last power was more recent and not nearly as developed. In fact, it had only happened a few times and she wasn't even sure how she did it.

The first time she had been moving into her new apartment and she had seen in her head a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asking her for a chance to be her new roommate. Within a week such a girl appeared. It was Christy.

The second time had been when she was studying for a test. She was in the middle of learning about the Civil War when she had a vision of her passing her test with flying colors. The next day she took the test and a week later learned that her vision had come true.

It seemed that these visions were always about something happening to her and could only be about mundane things, nothing important.

Or so she thought.

As she was about to take a sip of her strawberry margarita, she saw it.

_The room was dark and creepy almost like she was underground, but surprisingly she felt calm and happy. _

_She was lying on something rather soft and felt rather comfortable. An arm was slung about her waist that wasn't one of her own. A hard body was pressed up behind her giving her the feeling of security. _

_The body moved suddenly and a voice whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Violet."_

The vision faded, but Violet was sure she knew that voice before. At that moment she didn't want to try and identify it, besides it usually took about a week for her visions to come true so she had time to dwell on it later.

Syndrome narrowed his eyes as he watched her stop halfway from taking a sip of her drink and just stare into space for a few moments. That was rather strange.

For the next hour he did nothing but watch her from his seat next to her. In that hour, she drank another margarita and was rapidly becoming drunk. Apparently she couldn't hold her alcohol. Finally her friend approached her.

"Violet, I just met the best guy ever. He and I are going to go someplace a little quieter, do you think you can make it home on your own?"

"Sure," she answered with a wide grin, "Go get your groove thing on."

The blonde smiled before hugging Violet and rushing off. As soon as she was out of eyesight the dark haired super turned back to the bar and began to mumble to herself, at least she thought she was mumbling.

"Every time we go out she finds a guy. Every time she ditches me for someone else. Some times I simply hate her, even if she is my best friend."

"I know what you mean," he said. Apparently the alcohol he had been consuming had loosened his tongue a bit.

Violet turned her blue eyes onto the man that had been sitting next to her at the bar all this time. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't place him. He had short red hair that seemed to stick out all over the place, like a wild fire. He had sharp blue eyes that felt like they could actually cut you if you weren't careful, and a light dash of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me."

Syndrome turned to her trying his damnest not to look at her low neckline. He kept his gaze fixed on her eyes.

"I said that I know what you mean. Sometimes you just have to hate the people you care about. It is just the way life works."

Violet took another sip of her drink before narrowing her eyes. "That doesn't make much sense. Why would you hate someone you care about?"

"Because sometimes that is just the way life works out," he said before taking another swig of his beer. "For example, when I was young I used to idolize this hero of mine, but in the end I was betrayed and hurt. Turns out he wasn't really worth idolizing. I tried to prove that I was better than him and ended up making a fool of myself. I nearly died."

Violet nodded. "I die a little bit each time I think about what I'm missing out on."

For a few seconds they were silent. Suddenly a loud song came on and Violet jumped up with a smile on her face. "Come dance with me."

Syndrome narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Come dance with me. It's my birthday and I want you to dance with me."

Syndrome thought about this for a second. It was obvious the girl didn't recognize him, and she was a little drunk. He smiled. Perhaps kidnapping her would be easier than he thought.

"Sure, let's dance."

Violet smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him out on the dance floor. She pushed her way through the crowd before she found the perfect spot. She pulled Syndrome close and started dancing.

Syndrome didn't dance much ever. Being a villain bent on revenge didn't leave a lot of time for socializing. Violet, however, seemed to have more practice at it and was currently rubbing against his body in a very suggestive manner, causing all sorts of thoughts and reactions to go through him at once.

"You don't dance much do you?" Violet said directly into his ear. For a moment he didn't answer, just let the warmth of her breath caress his ear as he tried to control his libido.

"No, I don't dance at all."

"I'll teach you." Syndrome was about to protest when she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. "Just move your body with mine," she whispered in what sounded to him as a very sensual voice.

He followed her instructions very well and before he knew it she was almost putty in his arms.

He knew he was enjoying this too much. It had been too long since he had been with a woman, too long since a woman had been in his arms, too long since he had felt wanted.

He had to get out of there, he had to get out of there now, but he had to get the girl to come with him too.

"Hey, let's get out of here. The noise is really starting to give me a headache."

"I'll bet," she whispered before sliding her hips against his own, feeling the obvious state of his arousal. He nearly groaned. "Let's go."

He quickly paid for their drinks and led her out of the club. Once outside he hailed a cab. "By the way," she said as he opened the door for her, "what's your name?"

He smiled. "Pine, Buddy Pine."


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Incredibles...never will in fact...unless I mysteriously inherit the entire Disney corporation...but a girl can dream.**

_Chapter Two_

Violet awoke with a splitting headache. She groaned as she attempted to sit up, however found it difficult to do so.

She looked down and found herself strapped to a rather soft bed. The leather straps were across her chest, her stomach, and there were two across her legs holding her down.

"What the hell?"

"Good you're awake. I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait."

Violet's eyes widened. That voice…she knew that voice.

Out of the shadows of the dark room a man appeared, the same man she had met last night, the same man she had danced with so provocatively, the same man she had left the club with, and gone home with.

"Syndrome."

He smiled. "Funny, last night you were calling me Buddy."

Buddy? Buddy Pine? Oh no, she had really screwed up this time. "How did you survive? We were assured that you were dead, that you couldn't have survived."

He sat on the bed next to her, causing the straps on her chest to push against her harder as he sat on them. She winced in pain, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It is of no matter how I survived, what matters is that I'm alive and that I have you in my grasp."

Violet could feel the pounding headache from her hangover as she tried to process any information she could. "You were looking for me?"

Syndrome laughed. "I wanted to get the youngest, but as you know it would be too difficult with Mommy and Daddy around now wouldn't it. Then I wanted to go after your other brother and capture him, but he too was too close to your parents…that left you. Poor, defenseless little Violet Parr," she gasped. "Yes, I know who you are and I know the identity of your entire family."

Violet made a move to try and get at least one arm free, but found it extremely difficult to do so.

"I don't think you'll be able to escape. You see I need you to fulfill my plans."

"You want revenge now? After ten years?"

Syndrome stood and walked away from her slightly. "I know it seems a little crazy to wait so long, but I'll have you know that I am very patient. Besides," he said turning back to her, "I waited 15 years the last time, so I don't think waiting ten more is that big a deal."

Violet could feel her hand slowly beginning to slip through the leather straps, she just had to keep him distracted.

"So…what do you plan to do with me?"

Syndrome smirked before taking several steps towards her before grabbing her hand that she had been working on. She gasped as he tugged her arm back through and then tied it down with a small rope he had in his pants pocket.

Once she was firmly secured did he speak. "That was a good attempt to try and get me to monologue, but I know better."

He moved to the other side of her and quickly tied down her other arm. He stood and looked down at her. For several seconds they just stared at each other.

"What a pity," he said before leaving the room. Violet narrowed her eyes in confusion.

What did he mean by that?

* * *

Syndrome walked out of his bedroom and into the main part of his lair. Last night had been crazy after getting into that cab with Violet.

She insisted on dragging him all around town telling him wild stories about this guy Tony she knew as well as a few other guys. Why she was telling him this he didn't know. It may have been the alcohol he purchased for her about ten minutes after leaving the club. He had bought a twelve pack and ended up only drinking two, Violet consumed the rest.

By the time he made it back to his lair, with Violet in tow, the girl was out of her mind with drunkenness and kissed him.

At first he had been in total shock. This girl was kissing him and he was actually enjoying it. He refused to participate, if only to keep his head on what he had to do.

When she finally pulled away her blue eyes connected with his. She smiled before passing out in his arms.

Alcohol certainly made kidnapping her a lot easier.

He had expected a fight, maybe some damage, perhaps having to knock her out, but he never expected to just have her fall into his arms, literally.

Now he had her and it was time to put his plan into action. First he just had to made sure that her family was occupied enough to need her help, and when she doesn't come then they will begin to worry, and with worry comes sloppiness.

Syndrome smirked. Perhaps he would be able to take out all the Incredibles at once without the time consuming effort of killing them off individually.

He began to work on a new machine, one that would call in the Incredibles and be powerful enough to need Invisigirl's help.

Violet could feel the sweat on her brow as she kept working at the ropes around her wrists. She had to get out of here and get to her family. They had to know that Syndrome was still alive.

"God, how could I have been so stupid?" she said as she continued to work at loosening the ropes. " 'Pine, Buddy Pine' Sounds like a James Bond rip-off if I ever heard one."

The rope loosened and her hand was free. For a moment she allowed herself the freedom to relax before working her arm free from the leather constraints holding her down. As she worked…she cursed herself the entire time.

"I was so fucking stupid. How could I have not remembered the one who tried to kill me when I was barely more than a child."

Her arm slipped free. She reached as far as she could and began working on the buckle holding the strap across her chest in place. Her ears and eyes were constantly on the door, waiting to see if Syndrome reappeared.

She didn't want to think about what would happen if he did.

The buckle was undone and she quickly moved on the one holding her down across her stomach. It was much easier now that both her hands were free. Within moments she was freed and standing next to the bed.

"Now to get out of here. The first thing I'm going to do is talk to Henry about his new bartender making the drinks too strong."

She heard a click behind her. Freezing she quickly turned invisible and moved away from the bed.

It was him. He entered the room with such a look on his face that Violet wanted nothing more than to smack him. As he walked across the room towards the bed, Violet moved towards the doorway.

Just as she was about to walk out the door, to freedom, the door slammed shut in front of her and it clicked.

"The sensors can pick you even if you are invisible." He turned towards the door. "You may as well reveal yourself, because it is only a matter of time before I find you."

Violet did no such thing. Instead she moved away from the door slowly. Suddenly, his hand was on her throat. She became visible.

"A lot has changed since you last met me," he said with malice in his voice. Violet glared at him as best she could, but found it difficult with his own blue eyes cutting into her own so sharply she felt like they were piercing her soul.

"I would prefer having my revenge stretch out so I might enjoy it just a little bit more, but I find it rather difficult if my _hostage_ isn't cooperating with the situation."

"You really think I'm going to just cooperate?" she said gasping slightly. His hand tightened, cutting off her air supply.

"I could kill you right now and save myself several months of frustration." Violet clawed at his hand that was chocking her. She tried to get him to release her, but he was too strong. Her vision was starting to fade.

Almost instantly he dropped her. She gasped for air like it was going out of style. "But if I killed you," he said glaring down at her, "then I wouldn't have any fun."

Violet reached up to see if there was any damage with her throat, when her hand connected with a metal device around her neck. "What the…"

A sharp electrical signal surged through her and she flopped onto the ground in slight pain.

"That was just level one," he said glaring down at her. "Like my holding cells back on the island, this has several levels of pain. I doubt you would make it as far as your father, but it would be interesting to watch."

Syndrome grabbed her arm and lifted her up violently. "Where are you taking me?"

Another surge of energy passed through her. When it finished Syndrome spoke again. "Don't ever question me again little super. Every time you disobey or question me you will pay for it."

Violet opened her eyes and was soon very aware of where he was placing her.

While she had been trapped on his bed, Syndrome had been hard at work. Luckily he had completed it when he did or he might have lost her. It wasn't special, but it would hold her for the amount of time he was planning on keeping her alive.

It was a rather large box, built out of thick titanium steel walls. It had taken some fancy talking to get all the materials needed to build it, but luckily he still had some "friends" on the outside. The best part was that no matter what she did, Violet could not escape it.

He tossed her inside. She hit the ground with a slight thud before looking back at her captor. He smirked at the poor girl.

"See you in the morning," he said before shutting the door and engulfing her in darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

__

**I don't really like the way this chapter turned out. I guess part of it may be writing when I should have been sleeping. Oh well. **

**I don't own Incredibles and never will...sigh.**

_Chapter three_

Violet endured the room as best as she could. Her eyes didn't ever adjust to the constant darkness, for some reason she wasn't sure if she wanted to ever adjust to the darkness.

All she had wanted was to live a normal life, well as normal as one could expect, and forget about ever being a super, but fate it seemed had other plans.

Plans like Buddy Pine.

Syndrome reentered his room and removed the restraints from his bed. He stored them in a bin of other miscellaneous items before heading over to his bed.

He was exhausted. Building the box and starting work on a new invention that would hopefully take down the Parr family without any real help from him took a lot out of him. He laid down on the bed and instantly noticed something was different.

It wasn't a bad different, in fact it was quite nice. The sheets, the pillows, everything around him smelled like her. For a second he contemplated changing the sheets.

But he was too tired to do anything, so he shut his eyes and let her scent surround him.

The next morning, if it can be called that while living underground, came to Violet suddenly when the door to her box sprang open and light poured in, nearly blinding her in the brightness.

She raised her hand to see if perhaps this was all just a nightmare brought on my drinking too much. It wasn't.

Syndrome was standing before her glaring down at her with those blue eyes of his that seemed to haunt her even in her dreams. Those eyes promised lots of pain and suffering today.

"Get up," he said in a rather low voice, almost like she had done something to anger him. She didn't know what she could have done to make him so angry. She stood quickly, hoping to avoid another sharp shock like last night.

Syndrome almost smirked at how fast she stood. She was learning and that was good. However, he was too angry to smirk. He grabbed her arm tightly and dragged her out of the box, despite the fact he was sure she would have come willingly.

His dreams were bothering him. He had awoken fully refreshed and quite comfortable when he suddenly remembered his dreams.

They were about her.

That damn girl was invading his dreams…and they weren't bad dreams either. Mostly they had been him and her together doing some random activity, like playing chess or reading together, but there were others that made his blood boil with pent up desire.

He tossed her into the kitchen. "Eat," was all he said before turning away from her.

She blinked a couple times, surprised at his trust that she wouldn't just escape from this place. She picked up a knife and started towards the entryway, but as she was about to pass through she felt the sharp pain from her collar pass through her. It was more of a light shock now, but enough for her to know that this plan wouldn't work.

It seemed he had thought of every angle. She turned back into the kitchen, disappointment written on her face, and preceded to make breakfast.

The smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and so much more filled the lair. It was enough to get Syndrome's mouth watering and his stomach growling.

He stood and headed to the kitchen, but he didn't enter it. He just stood right outside the entryway and watched her.

Violet moved about the room cooking up a storm. Why she felt the sudden need to cook so much food, she didn't know, but it seemed to relax her and make her forget about her imprisonment.

"I didn't mean for you to cook for a whole army."

His voice startled her, causing her to accidentally splash hot grease on her hand. "Holy mother of God!"

She rushed over to the sink and turned on the cold water. She placed her hand underneath it and almost groaned at the sharp pain she felt almost instantly.

A second later, another hand was under the water, but it wasn't her's.

"What do you think you are doing? Water will only make it hurt worse."

Violet looked up at Syndrome with surprise in her eyes. However, he didn't notice. He turned off the water, making the pain appear yet again, and quickly grabbed a piece of ice from the freezer and placed it on the burn.

"I thought you said water would make it hurt worse?"

"This is ice and it will absorb the heat and make the pain stop."

He looked up at her then, his eyes no longer filled with anger, but with shock. Violet was just staring at him, shock apparent in her eyes.

It was then he realized that he was still holding her hand, but for the life of him he couldn't let go. Her skin was so soft it was like a piece of fine silk that once you have it, you never get rid of it.

A loud pop brought them back to reality. He dropped her hand like it was on fire and left the room, determined not to look back at her.

She quickly turned and shut off the stove. The things she had been working on were destroyed and inedible. She looked back to where Syndrome was and found him to be missing. She sighed.

What had just happened?

After she finished cleaning the dishes she nearly destroyed and eating a quick breakfast of cereal and toast, she walked to the archway into the kitchen and looked out. She wasn't about to attempt to leave the room again without getting permission. The pain might get worse.

"Syndrome?" No answer.

"Syndrome are you there?" Still no answer.

Violet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Buddy?"

He appeared suddenly, almost like a phantom. Violet almost jumped, but kept herself contained as well as she could.

His hair was wet and he had changed his clothes. She had probably interrupted his shower or something. Thoughts of a naked, wet Buddy ran through her mind. The thing that scared her was that these kinds of thoughts didn't bother her, in fact they turned her on.

"What do you want?"

Violet blinked a couple times to bring herself back to reality. "I was wondering if I could take a shower…and maybe get a change of clothes?"

Syndrome looked her up and down with those piercing eyes. Violet almost blushed, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable he was making her…or how turned on she was.

"I suppose that would be the generous thing to do," he said. Violet started to smile. "But we all know where my generosity got me the last time, don't we?"

Violet narrowed her eyes in anger. "What the hell are you talking about? Generosity?"

Syndrome narrowed his eyes back at her. "Yes, I think that allowing you to live for as long as I did all those years ago was very generous. Even when I tried to take your brother, I still didn't kill any of you. I think that I was maybe too generous."

Violet wanted to slap him, oh how she wanted to. She curled her hand into a fist to keep it from rising up and hitting him.

"But it doesn't matter now. It's all in the past." He smirked. "Maybe if you're good I'll spare your life after all this…but the chances of that happening are very slim."

"I'm prepared to die."

Syndrome grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall, just hard enough to let her know that he was in control. "You aren't ready to die. You aren't prepared. Cause if you were, I wouldn't see the fear in your eyes every time I mention it."

Violet wanted to deny it, wanted to prove him wrong…but he was right. She really didn't want to die, not as young as she was. She wanted nothing more than to keep on living, fall in love, have a family, and just not die until she was old in her bed.

He released her and let her slide to the ground. She stared at her feet for a few seconds before glaring up at him. "I may be afraid to die," she said as she slowly began to stand, "but I am prepared for it when it comes." She looked him directly in his piercing blue eyes with her own blue orbs. "And when that day comes, I hope you remember that no matter what you do to me, you will suffer for ten times over when my family finds you."

Syndrome was not expecting this type of reaction from her. He had expected crying and all sorts of other girlish things, but not straight up defiance.

This super was proving more interesting by the minute.

* * *

Bob Parr woke up with his wife Helen in his arms. He really didn't want to leave the bed, but he had to get up and get ready for another day of superhero work.

He had no sooner set his feet on the floor when he heard the sounds of screams outside the house. The noise had awoken Helen, and if she was awake that meant the boys were awake too.

"What's going on?" she yelled over the screams.

"I don't know honey, but I intend to find out. Whatever it is though…it sounds big."

Helen nodded. "I'll get the boys. We'll meet you outside."

Bob nodded his head once before kissing his wife briefly and then rushing into his own personal room. He quickly changed into his costume and rushed outside, met moments later by his two sons, known to the world as Speedy and Beast, and his wife, Elastigirl.

No one noticed the group of supers exiting the Parr residence, no one noticed how the youngest yawned quite loudly before shaking the sleepiness out of his system, and no one noticed the look of surprise on all four supers faces at what was before them, for it surely couldn't be real.

There, in front of them, was a machine made of some sturdy metals tearing the town to pieces. But the thing that was most bothersome about this machine wasn't what it was doing, it was what it was shaped like.

In all actuality, it looked like their daughter at the age of 14.

"Search, Locate, Destroy," the robot said as it quickly destroyed a nearby building.

Dash, AKA Speedy, rushed toward the machine as fast as he could, hoping to take it out similar to how he had annoyed his own sister years ago. However, the robot version was much faster than even he was and caught him by the arm and flung him back to his father's feet almost twenty feet away.

Jack-Jack, AKA Beast, tried next by transforming into his "monster" side and charging at the robot. Once again the fake Violet was ready and grabbed both his hands before he could crush her. When that didn't work he tried to melt her by turning into a giant mountain of fire, but it appeared that whoever had created her had planned for that as well. She had some sort of heat shield installed in her to keep her from melting.

She tossed the still flaming Jack-Jack into a nearby house, setting the whole place ablaze. Luckily the occupants had long since ran in fear for their lives.

Helen tried next by attempting to punch and kick the robot, but it was able to dodge it all and eventually managed to tie Helen's arms around a nearby phone pole.

Bob was last. He tried punching the robot, but once again the maker had planned for that. The steel was too strong and even Mr. Incredible couldn't damage the robot.

"Are you Mr. Incredible?" Bob looked at the robot that had just spoken to him. It was uncanny the resemblance the robot had to his daughter when she just 14 years of age.

"Yes," he answered, wary of what the machine wanted with him.

"I am to deliver a message to you."

The robot pressed the small "S" on her chest where there would normally be an "I" and a small compartment opened. Inside was a letter, which the fake Violet removed and handed to Mr. Incredible.

"Also, my boss asked me to give you one other thing."

Bob looked up and met with the wrong end of a knuckle sandwich. He had underestimated the strength of the robot and ended up being knocked out.

The last thing he heard was the sound of the robot Violet's steps walking away.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Incredibles.

I just wanted to say sorry about taking so long. I got distracted, was watching other movies/shows and wanted to write for them and it got in the way of the story...plus school and work have been hell. Once again I don't think this is the best chapter I've written...everyone seems OOC to me (which they would in some ways obviously), but I finished it and knew you were waiting for it, so here it is. Enjoy!

_Chapter Four_

Syndrome smirked as he watched from his own personal camera inside the robot's eyes at the shocked looks on the faces of the Incredible family.

It had been so simple really. His robot looked just like his prisoner at the age of 14 when he had first met her. The details were perfect in every way. Every plane, every angle, even the eyelashes were perfect.

He was really how surprised at how much he remembered after almost ten years. For some reason the young girl interested him, even then.

He learned from video surveillance tapes he had managed to salvage that she had been the one to free her family. He didn't know that a force field could counteract his containment block.

He couldn't wait for the Incredibles to read the letter he had sent them. It basically said that Violet was gone and searching for her would be in vain. It also said that she would be "released" in a month if the supers promised to stop fighting crime…it just didn't say she would be alive.

Syndrome turned from the computer screen and looked about the lair. After her defiance, Syndrome had set her to work at cleaning his lair.

After two days he was ready to be rid of her, but he needed her alive for at least another 28 days.

Violet was silently scrubbing the floors, despite the fact she was cussing in her head. She was angry and ready to kill the man responsible for all this. Any ideas she had had of him being even remotely cute were dashed from her head after he ordered her to clean his entire lair by hand.

The floor was the last thing to do for the day, despite the fact it looked spotless even though it was deep underground.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she was refused to look at him. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction, that bastard.

"How lovely, now if only I could get you to clean up your attitude as nicely."

She glared at him. She wasn't about to bow to his wishes so easily. He simply smirked, as she knew he would, and turned away from her.

About three seconds later, he heard a yell from behind him. He turned to see Violet on the ground groaning in pain. Her hand was in a tight fist.

"I told you not to try and disobey me, but you simply had to try anyway didn't you?"

"I…I would…I would rather…die that listen…to you," Violet said in between yelps of pain.

Syndrome knelt down next to the girl with a curious look in his eyes. For several moments he just stood there staring at her. She, in turn, stared straight back, curious as to what he was looking at.

"I always thought you were interesting," he said before looking up at the entrance to the lair, "and I always knew that you were good for something, other than cleaning my lair."

"Message delivered sir."

Violet rolled over onto her knees and looked up at what was apparently her, but obviously not human. She stood to get a better look.

The same long hair, the same round face, the same wide eyes, it was definably Violet, but not a Violet she had known in a long time.

"You built this?" she asked without taking her eyes off the machine.

"Yes."

"From memory?"

Syndrome raised an eyebrow before responding. "Yes."

Her eyes widened as she circled the machine, taking in every detail. It was flawless, even down to the way she wore her hair back then.

"It's perfect," she whispered softly. Syndrome, who was close enough to hear her, kept his eyes on the human Violet now.

She was fascinated with his machine. She seemed curious, intrigued, and…impressed? He shook his head. Surely the girl wasn't impressed with his machine.

"Violet," Syndrome said firmly, gaining her attention. For a second he seemed surprised, for her eyes held so many questions and she was rather curious about his new toy. He smirked before flipping a button on a nearby panel. "Don't you want to see what my robot was designed for?"

The television behind him flared to life and upon came Violet's family. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she watched each of them get taken out by Syndrome's machine. The last image she saw was her father lying beaten on the ground before he turned off the power.

He smirked in satisfaction, however he wasn't planning on how Violet react. And react she did…

Violet tackled him to the ground, "How dare you!" Syndrome looked up at her in surprise from his position on his newly cleaned floor into the eyes of one enraged super. He knew she had to be in pain, and yet she still possessed the strength to knock him down. He would never admit it, but he was actually quite impressed.

"You asshole…you creep…you…" she screamed as the power on her collar increased to a point where she could no longer ignore it.

Taking advantage of the girl's momentary loss of concentration, Syndrome flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground with his body. There was no way she was going anywhere.

He could feel her tremors as the pain racked her body. The power had to have been enormous, and yet she was still fighting him.

Violet couldn't believe the pain she was in. It had to have been worse than the time she woke up with the hangover of a lifetime on her 21st birthday. Deciding not to give Syndrome the satisfaction of actually knowing how much pain she was in, Violet opened her eyes in clear defiance.

Syndrome was surprised that she was able to open her eyes despite the pain. Their eyes met, again, and once again Syndrome was caught in her blue orbs.

Violet was expecting him to be angry, or happy depending on the situation, but she never expected to see worry in his eyes. It was just barely there, but just enough to make her wonder why he would care about someone he was planning to kill.

Syndrome was worried. H wasn't expecting it, but he was. He knew this pain had to be killing her, and he was worried that she would die. He needed her alive, at least for a bit longer.

He stood before picking her up none too gently. He glared at her, and yet he was angry only at himself. What was wrong with him?

He pushed her away. "Go to the kitchen and make something for dinner. I'm starving."

He turned from her and walked away, taking the robotic Violet with him. Violet fell to the floor and watched him leave. For some reason her heart was hurting. She was in pain and she didn't know how to fix it.

She stood and walked into the kitchen, maybe out of her own free will, maybe because of the collar, she didn't know.

* * *

Bob didn't know what to expect when he opened the letter. No one had touched it in the 24 hours he had been unconscious. Whoever had designed that robot had them specifically in mind.

"Bob, please just open it. We have to know what it is," Helen said calmly. Jack-Jack and Dash sat at the kitchen table with their parents, each on angry they weren't able to stop that machine version of their sister, and each one curious about the strange letter.

Finally, Bob picked up the letter. "Then we'll open it. I want to know where that damn machine came from."

Very carefully he opened the letter, almost like he expected it to explode or something.

However, it didn't explode, and inside was just a piece of paper, quite ordinary considering the one who delivered the letter.

Bob slowly picked up the letter and unfolded it. The note was very short and only said a few words.

"_Do you know where your daughter is?"

* * *

_

Violet's secret obsession was cooking. She loved to cook, bake, anything as long as she was in the kitchen. And luckily for her, Syndrome kept his kitchen well stocked.

She spent the rest of the evening cooking dinner for her and Buddy as well as making strawberry mousse for dessert.

When everything was finished, she went in search of Syndrome. "Buddy?"

It wasn't that hard to find him, considering how small the lair actually was. He was sitting at a desk, apparently working on some new experiment. Her voice caught his attention.

"Buddy? Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready." Violet shook her head slightly. Why was she being so…nice?

She had called him by his given name…why would she do that? He turned and looked at her. She seemed lost and confused, almost like she didn't know why she had done it either. What had she said?

"I thought you said you were hungry?"

Right…he had told her to go cook. He remembered now. He stood and walked over to her, stopping just in front of her. Violet looked up at him. He could see the anger in her eyes…but he could also see the pain she was feeling.

She was worried about her family, he could see it in her eyes, but she was also angry at him because he was the one who put her family in jeopardy.

Pain. He could feel it in his chest and it was building up worse every time he looked at her. Surely he wasn't beginning to feel remorse over what he had done? Or was he? His eyes narrowed in confusion.

Surely he wasn't beginning to like this girl…was he?

He broke eye contact. "Let's go eat," he said before walking passed her.

"Yes," Violet said, still confused about what was happening to her. "Let's eat.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about taking so long to update...but with work and school and all that I just haven't had the time. I don't own the Incredibles just so everyone is perfectly clear on that point. However...I do happen to love Syndrome...despite the fact he is made out to be a villian. Enjoy!

_Chapter 5_

Four uneventful days passed and with each day Syndrome knew that he was beginning to care for the girl as more than bait for the others. He knew that he was growing used to her presence and her fantastic meals.

He knew that he was falling in love with her.

He knew all this and yet did nothing to try and stop it. It was only yesterday when he realized he was falling for her. He had been sitting at his desk trying to come up with another plan to mess with the minds of the other supers, when she popped into his head.

He just sat there, for almost two hours, thinking about her. It was then he knew that something had to be done.

Violet spent most of those days in the kitchen or reading. For some reason Buddy was being less overbearing, but she didn't know why. She did know one thing…she wanted to see him around more. She kind of missed him.

She liked having him around in this dark and creepy place.

Violet had been reading when she almost fell out of her chair. Dark and creepy place? Her vision from almost a week ago came rushing back to her. She was in a dark and creepy place, on something soft and comfortable, with a hard body behind her and an arm wrapped around her waist, and she felt protected and safe there. A voice whispering in her ear…

"Good morning, Violet."

Violet looked up at Syndrome, who had just awoken for the morning of her sixth day as his prisoner. That voice…was the same she had heard in her vision.

Buddy narrowed his eyes at the rather pale Violet. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be in shock.

"Violet?"

She stood suddenly, her book falling to the floor with a loud bang. "Time to make breakfast," she said in a rather squeaky voice. She maneuvered passed Buddy, trying to touch him as little as possible, before rushing into the kitchen.

Buddy narrowed his eyes. What was going on with that girl?

Violet rushed into the kitchen, her mind swirling around the thoughts she presently had in her head.

The facts were simple. Some point tonight, before the "sun" rises, or whatever happens here underground, Violet was going to end up in the same bed as Buddy Pine and she didn't mind it at all.

What was wrong with her? This was the same man that had tried to kill both her and her family, had tried to kidnap her brother, had…saved her family.

The pan Violet had been holding suddenly fell to the floor. Where had that thought stemmed from? Syndrome actually saving something?

She shook her head to try and rid herself of these thoughts, but it didn't change the fact that it was true. He had saved her family in more ways than one.

When the supers had been forced into hiding, their lives had been a constant struggle to belong and to never be anything special.

Now that they were free to save the world, they had an outlet for all that energy they had been storing up, the energy originally used to keep them together instead of breaking apart.

They were able to save the world and be happier all because of Syndrome's quest for power and recognition.

In high school, Violet had often wondered about Syndrome's motives. Why would he attack people just to try and save them? Because of her father, he wanted to prove that he was good enough to her father, and Bob Parr simply didn't understand.

Syndrome reacted the only way he knew how in response to how her father behaved. Why didn't he just indulge him?

Violet shook her head. It didn't matter really. What mattered was the vision…and the fact that she now knew whom it was about.

Strangely enough, she didn't mind the idea of waking up next to Buddy…in fact she was sure she would enjoy doing it for the rest of her life…

Violet shook her head violently. There was no way she was going to do that, not with the man that almost killed her entire family, not the man who almost ruined everything, not the man her father hates more than anything else in the world. No…she was not going to give in to such thoughts about him.

But boy did she want to.

* * *

Buddy left the lair. There was no way he was going to be able to think with her so close to him.

He wandered about the city, carefully disguised as always, except the night he met Violet. His wig, which hid his signifying hair color slipped slightly before he readjusted it and stared out over the water.

Damn it, he wasn't supposed to love her, he wasn't even supposed to like her. He had to kill her and soon, before it got to the point where he couldn't kill her.

He had sent his robot to the Parrs with another message. It was simple and quite easy to understand.

Buddy sighed before turning away from the ocean he had been staring out at. It was time to return and end this out of control situation. He had to kill Violet…

And it had to be now.

* * *

Bob Parr stared at what looked to be his daughter.

"I bring with me another message," it said, "And I suggest you read it faster than you did the previous one."

Bob narrowed his eyes. This machine was on his last nerve…and he was quite curious as to who had created it.

The machine held out a letter and Bob quickly took it before slamming the door in the machine's face, hoping to avoid another opportunity to knock him out.

He rushed over to the kitchen table and quickly opened the letter. This time the envelope contained a note and a map of a warehouse building downtown.

Bob set the note aside and picked up the note.

"_Mr. Incredible,_

_Your daughter will be returned to you tomorrow evening at this location. The map will assist you in finding her. Do not arrive earlier than 6 P.M. or else you will find yourself unable to recognize her."_

Bob sighed as he set the letter down. It was going to be over. One way or another his daughter was going to be returned to him. He just hoped that she was alive.

He still couldn't understand why she was taken. According to her roommate, when she had left the club, Violet was sitting at the bar talking to a red-haired man…

Bob stood up fast, knocking over his chair in the process. A red-haired man? Surely it couldn't be…

He was dead. He had to be dead…but no one had ever found a body. Could Syndrome be alive? And if so, is he the one who has Violet?

Bob silently prayed that that wasn't the case.

* * *

Buddy sat at the table, watching Violet rush around the kitchen as she prepared dinner. All day it seemed as though she was preoccupied, and was avoiding him.

In truth, he was glad she was avoiding him. It made it easier to think about how to kill her. No matter what he thought of, he had dismissed the idea.

Gun, too messy…Knife, also too messy…injection, too painful…

He didn't want her to suffer for too long and he didn't want her body to be marred in any way. Besides the idea of stabbing her or shooting her didn't really appeal to him.

Poison seemed to be the only option. He had searched and searched for the perfect one that would cause her no pain, and yet still be effective. He had finally found one. He had placed it in her drink earlier while he waited for her to return, now he was staring at the cup, almost praying it would tip over.

"Sorry it's so late," Violet said suddenly, drawing his attention away from the infected cup. She was smiling, something he had almost forgotten, as she carried the food in from the kitchen.

It looked delicious, but Buddy couldn't find anything about it to enjoy. He looked up at Violet, who had just sat down across from him at the very tiny table.

"Go ahead, eat up," she said before taking a bit of rice and eating it. Slowly, Buddy began to follow suit.

They ate in silence for a couple minutes before Buddy noticed her lifting her cup. He paused in his eating and watched as she slowly lifted the cup to her lips. This was the moment, when she would die and he would be alone again.

That seemed like a rather depressing thought.

It all seemed to happen so fast, so fast that after it was all over Buddy wasn't even sure how he had gotten there.

The cup was almost to her lips when he moved.

Seconds later the table was overturned on the ground, the cup had been knocked from Violet's hands, and Buddy's lips were pressed against hers in a rather hot, passionate kiss.

Violet's eyes were open in shock. He…was kissing her? Why?

She lifted her hands to his chest, about to push him away, when she found herself unable to do so…in fact she was pulling him closer to her. She closed her eyes and found herself actually participating in the kiss. If this was a fluke, then she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Buddy didn't know why he had kissed her…actually he did. Just as she was about to drink the poison that would take her from this world forever, Buddy had realized that he couldn't kill her. It was too late, he had fallen so deeply in love with her that the idea of being without her was killing him. He had planned on just knocking the cup out of her hands, but seeing those tempting lips there, which he knew would begin to question him on his motives, he just had to do something more…so he had kissed her.

What he didn't expect was her responding to his kiss as passionately as she was. She was pulling him closer to her as their lips remained locked on each other's. He pulled her up gently from the chair and against his hard body.

She wanted this…needed this…needed him…now. He hadn't been needed in such a long time.

She pressed herself against him, rubbing against him in the most suggestive manner. She knew she was affecting him, because she could hear his slight groans as she grinded her pelvis against his.

They broke the kiss, due to the need for oxygen, and their eyes connected for the first time since that day she had tried to attack him.

For several moments neither said anything, they just stared at the other.

Violet could see it in his eyes. He was feeling so many emotions at once that it was hard to distinguish which ones were which. The only ones she understood was lust and anger…but the anger didn't seemed to be directed at her.

Buddy was angry. He had allowed himself to succumb to his desire for her…his love for her. He should just push her away, but he couldn't.

He didn't want to at all.

He reached up and placed his hand around her throat. At first Violet was a little apprehensive, but then she heard a metallic click and as his hand pulled away, so did a large weight from her neck. A metallic clang occurred when the collar she had been wearing for the past week fell from her, leaving her free.

She looked at him, confused and surprised. He was releasing her…but why?

"You can do what you want now," he said. He wasn't looking at her, but he wasn't moving away either.

She was free…free to leave here and never return. Free to return to her family, to her old life…

A life of boredom and little boys pretending to be men.

Violet looked at Buddy who was standing so close that they were almost touching, but to Violet it wasn't close enough. Violet took another step closer, connecting her body directly with his own.

His blue eyes flashed up to hers and in that one moment she knew what she wanted.

It was Buddy Pine.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy with school, work, and now the holidays are coming up so I've been working on Santa Clause stories and it has been crazy. So, here is the next chapter. Things seem a little weird in this chapter, characters are OOC, and it may not make much sense...but oh well. **

**I don't own the Incredibles...and never will.**

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He fully expected that she would run from the room and never see her again, unless she was able to lead police to her lair before he died of depression.

When she took a step forward, causing her body to line up with him, he was honestly shocked and he wasn't afraid to show it.

She was looking directly into his blue eyes with her own equally blue ones. She seemed to be studying him…or something. She was also smiling.

"What…"

She kissed him suddenly, and Buddy found he didn't care what she was still doing there, he was just happy that she was there with him at that very moment. He wasn't about to let her go if she wanted to stay with him.

Violet was in heaven. Never had she thought that kissing Syndrome would be so wonderful. No, not Syndrome…this was Buddy Pine, the man that she had recently gotten to know better than anyone she had ever known.

He lifted her into the air and was walking with her, but she hardly noticed. All she cared about were his lips on hers.

She couldn't remember how they had gotten there, but the next moment she found her back against something soft…and a hard body on her own.

It felt so good, his lips on hers, his body on hers, his hands entwined with hers…when had that happened? It felt so good, and yet Violet knew that nothing would come of it.

She could feel one of his hands on her stomach, slowly lifting the shirt as his hand slowly maneuvered it's way to her chest.

In the back of her mind a voice kept saying, "Any minute now my powers are going to go off and this will all stop." She wanted to ignore it, but she knew it was true.

Buddy's lips began a slow descent down her jaw line. She decided to use this opportunity to try and tell him about her powers…but all that came out were moans.

His hand on her bare skin was took good to ignore…and those incredible lips of his were driving her up the walls.

Then the most amazing thing happened…Violet let out a gasp as Buddy's hand surrounded her bra-covered breast. She gasped in pleasure and in surprise. This had never happened before…but she wasn't about to start complaining.

She arched into his every touch, relished in every caress, and participated in every kiss. She was so involved that she didn't even notice his lack of clothing…or even her lack of clothing, until he stopped and looked down at her.

The blueness of his eyes startled her, even though she already knew his eyes were blue. He looked magnificent and she couldn't break the connection they had made with their eyes.

She looked so vulnerable beneath him, so beautiful and sweet. He wanted…no, needed her. He loved her. He wanted so badly to tell her, but he couldn't even move his lips to tell her.

Violet was sure she would die if she didn't have him now. She wanted to be with him forever…needed to with him now and always. It was at that moment that she realized that neither one of them was wearing anything. She instantly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't," Buddy said gently, taking one of her hands away. She looked up at him confused. "Don't hide how beautiful you are."

Her arms wrapped around him instead. He leaned down and kissed her, so passionately and toe-curling that she didn't even realize he had connected them intimately until the moment had passed and the pain was fading. All that was left was a pleasure she had never known, and wanted to have again and again…with him.

Buddy groaned as he connected their bodies…their souls. He hadn't known she was a virgin, but that didn't matter anymore. She was his…and he planned on keeping her as long as she was willing to stay.

Violet never imagined that her powers were keeping her from experiencing something so wonderful…so passionate. She clung to Buddy as he showed her the passion buried deep within her, and as her love for him overflowed into their lovemaking.

For what seemed like hours they remained connected, their souls becoming one just as their bodies had. They finally fell asleep after experiencing the most priceless and profound experience of either of their lives.

* * *

Violet was warm.

She was warm and smiling…even in her sleep.

She was warm, smiling, and…naked?

Her eyes flashed open. How long had she been sleeping?

She felt calm and happy…just like she had in her vision. She smiled. This vision was one of the best she had had in a long time. The bed was quite comfortable and she sighed quietly. It was so easy to just lie there and never get up again.

The arm around her waist pulled her tighter to the hard body behind her as a voice whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Violet."

She smiled before rolling over and looking Buddy in the eyes. She tried to stop smiling, but found herself unable to.

She looked into his eyes, still smiling. "Good morning, Buddy."

He kissed her gently before looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "Actually it's afternoon now. We slept the morning away."

"It was worth it."

Buddy smiled, a real smile. Violet felt her heart swell at the sight of it. She never wanted him to stop smiling.

She kissed him gently before she started to sit up. It was then that she noticed she was quite sore. She groaned in slight pain before she found herself pulled back down onto the bed. Buddy was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, just a little sore. I guess from using muscles I've never used before."

Buddy blushed slightly, enough that Violet noticed. She smiled wider, he really was quite adorable when he blushed like that.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," he whispered before leaving the bed and softly padding across the room, giving Violet a great view of his backside, and the claw marks she had left criss-crossing his back. She blushed at how she had lost control last night in his arms.

Once he had left the room, Violet was left alone to her thoughts. Why had her powers allowed him to touch her when no one else could get through?

She smiled as she reached her answer easily. He was different from her other relationships in many ways. He didn't make her feel afraid or guilty about sex like the others.

And it was because she was in love with him.

* * *

Buddy walked through his lair and into the kitchen where he quickly got a glass of water and a couple aspirin for Violet. He was heading back to the bedroom when he stopped.

He was supposed to send her home today. He was supposed to have killed her and left her in the warehouse when the Incredibles would find her.

But he knew now he couldn't kill her, he loved her, but he couldn't keep her here either.

True she had chosen to stay of her own free will, she had chosen to be with him…but was that really what she wanted?

Buddy sighed and turned back into the kitchen.

Violet sat up when Buddy walked in with a glass of water and some aspirin. She smiled as he handed them to her, but he was only able to manage a half-smile back.

Violet raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. She popped in the aspirin and drank some of the water.

When she finished she looked back up at Buddy. He was looking at her with sad eyes. "Buddy? What's wrong?"

She found herself in his arms as he held onto her tightly. "I'm letting you go back to your family."

Violet narrowed her eyes. "But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you."

He pulled back and placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her protests. "I have to let you go Violet. You don't belong here, I can see that now." She mumbled through his hand, trying to talk to him…but her vision was getting kind of blurry.

"I don't want you here with me. I am letting you go. You'll never see me again. I know that this all seems rather sudden…but I realized something. I am a villain. I fully intended on killing you last night." Violet became silent.

"That glass that you about to drink out of last night was laced with poison. It would have killed you instantly and painlessly. My plan was to leave your body where your family would see it and that would destroy them. But…" He gulped, now was the time. It would make it easier on both of them. He just had to lie to her. He had lied before…but this time it hurt so much more.

"But as you were about to drink the poison, I realized, 'Hey, why not just hurt her to? She's part of the family and deserves to be scarred forever.' So, I decided to mess with your emotions. I knocked the glass out of your hand and kissed you."

Violet could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. Why was he saying all these things?

"I never imagined that you would willingly give up your virginity to me…and now it makes the revenge all the sweeter."

Violet felt like someone had just ripped her heart out. She had been nothing more than a toy, a little petty attempt for revenge against her and her family about something that happened almost ten years ago.

She narrowed her eyes at him, making sure he could see the anger present in them. Then her vision went black and she passed out.

Buddy felt his heart pounding as he laid her gently on the bed. He had lied to her skillfully and she had believed him. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her looking for him later, she would hate him enough to stay away.

He glanced at the clock. The sleeping pills he had given her instead of the aspirin would keep her knocked out for at least eight hours. It was 3:45 pm, that gave him less than 2 hours to get her to the warehouse and put her in the proper location. Then he would sit and wait for the police.

He was never so willing to go to jail as he was now. He wanted to wake her up and tell her it was a lie…but he couldn't do it.

This was for the best. She had her whole life ahead of her, and he would only be in the way.

He looked down at the raven-haired beauty and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Violet. I hope that someday you'll find someone worthy of your love and passion. I wish I was that guy…but I'm not. I want only the best for you, my beloved Violet."


	8. Chapter 7

**If you thought it was over you were wrong. Sure I could have ended it with the last chapter…but that would have made a lot of people angry. So…here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own the Incredibles.**

Violet yawned before slowly opening her eyes. The room she was in was rather bright. Had Buddy installed some brighter lights?

She sat up in bed when she realized that the source of the bright light was coming from her window…from the sunlight.

She was aboveground now. She was no longer in Buddy's lair deep beneath the city. She was at her parents' home…in her old bed. Was it all a dream?

She stood quickly and walked out of the room. The house was exactly the same as it had been when she had last been here. She rushed into the kitchen, where her parents were drinking their morning coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mom? Dad?"

They both looked up at her and for several seconds neither said anything. Then, just as quickly, she found herself in her mother's arms.

"Oh, sweetie. We were so worried about you. We were sure that Syndrome had done something terrible to you."

Violet's eyes widened. So it hadn't been a dream.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Don't worry about anything. I plan on taking you to the doctor today for a full physical before that bastard's trial so we can have more evidence against him."

Trial? "What are you talking about Mom?"

Bob stepped forward. "Syndrome is going on trial for kidnapping you…and anything else he may have done while you were imprisoned underground with him."

Violet backed away from her mother. "You know about that?"

"Of course."

Violet gulped.

"Syndrome told us where to find the lair, but he refused to tell us what went on down there."

Violet looked up at her father in shock. "He told you?"

Bob shrugged. "Yeah, once we caught him with you red handed we were able to catch him and surprisingly he told us where we could find all the evidence to convict him." Bob narrowed his eyes. "It was actually quite easy."

Violet nodded before walking out of the room. Why would he do something like that? He had admitted that he wanted to hurt her family…and it seemed like the only one he had hurt was her. What was he planning?

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Violet slipped out of the house, telling her parents that she was going home for a little while, and headed towards the police station.

She had to know.

* * *

Buddy sighed to himself. How had this happened? One minute he was about to have his ultimate revenge…the next he was sitting in a jail cell awaiting his trial in three days time.

He had fallen in love, that was what had happened.

He sighed to himself. This would happen to him. He just never could get anything right. He crossed his arms and thought about everything that had occurred in the last few hours.

_He sat there in the darkness, knowing that the Incredibles would be showing up soon. He turned and looked up at Violet. _

_In order to maintain the illusion of a captive/captor relationship, Buddy had been forced to tie her up and make her look mistreated. Dirt in her hair and on her face symbolized that. He turned away from the scene he had created, disgusted with himself._

_If anything like that had ever really happened to Violet, he was sure that someone would pay, especially if he found out about it._

_However, in this case, it would seem like he was the one who had done it._

_A flashlight suddenly shined in his eyes, it was time to play the role he was meant to play. The role of the villain._

_It was the entire Incredible family. He smirked, ready to play the role in which he had to…for Violet._

"_Syndrome."_

_That name was said with such hate, Buddy could feel it pulsating through his core. He was going to hell for sure after this was all over and done with. He laughed slightly._

"_Of course. You didn't really think that such a small explosion could possibly defeat me now did you?"_

_He knew what had to be done now. He had to monologue…and man how he hated to do that. He wanted it to seem like they had caught him…but he couldn't make it too easy._

"_Once I knew I was about to die…I decided to allow it, but fate had other plans. Instead of being sucked into the turbine, I was swung over and out of the way of the explosion. I survived because I am a genius…and you have terrible aim."_

_This made Mr. Incredible angry, which was just what Buddy wanted. Moments later…even he was unsure what had happened. All he knew was that he hurt like hell…and he was wearing handcuffs._

Buddy leaned back against the wall of his cell. It was over now, Violet was home…where she belonged. All was right, just as it should be.

"You have a visitor."

He turned, confused. Someone was here to see him?

Surely she wasn't going to come to him…not after the way he hurt her. He sighed, it was possibly only his lawyer come to talk strategy, not that it mattered because he was already set to go to prison for kidnapping.

But what if it wasn't his lawyer…?

Buddy took a deep breath before slightly fixing his face into one of indifference. If it was his lawyer then it wouldn't matter, but he wasn't about to take the chance.

The door opened and his visitor entered.

The mask of indifference slipped away and Buddy's blue eyes widened in shock. This was not his lawyer.

"Mirage…"

**Sorry so short...and sorry it took so long. Writer's block...and other stories popping into my head at the wrong time. Please review!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Incredibles. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been busy studying and working. Good news though, I passed all my classes and not I have plenty of time to write...but that doesn't mean I'll update sooner. I still have a bit of writer's block so it still may be a while, and I'm working a lot too so...**

**Anyways...Enjoy the next chapter and in case I don't update before then, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

"Mirage…"

The tall white haired woman walked in and sat in the chair left for her. She didn't move it closer…and she didn't move it farther away.

She was dressed in a very pretty, conservative dress and her hair was pulled back into a braid, but aside from that she hadn't changed at all.

"It's been a long time Buddy. How have you been?"

Buddy narrowed his eyes. He hated it when people tried to make small talk with him when it was obvious that something else was on their minds.

"Cut the crap Mirage. You know I hate it when people do that, what did you really come here for?"

Mirage sighed. "I heard about your capture and decided to come and see you. I honestly didn't expect you to ever be captured by Mr. Incredible, and yet you were. However, something about the whole situation seemed off to me, so I came to see you."

Buddy turned his face away from her, looking across the bare cell. "Oh, and what sounded so off to you?"

"The fact that the girl was found alive…and unharmed, aside from a few bruises around her neck that couldn't be explained."

Buddy shut his eyes to the sudden pain he was feeling in his chest. He knew about those bruises, he had put them there during the night. Was it just a day ago that he had held the girl he loved in his arms? Was it just a day ago that he had been happy?

The pain increased slightly as memories began to flood into his mind. Violet kissing him, Violet smiling at him, Violet moaning his name, Violet staring into his eyes, Violet staring at him with pure hate and sadness, Violet…

"Buddy?"

Buddy turned his head slightly to glare at Mirage. She just looked at him as if waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"I want to know why you did kill her."

Buddy looked away from her, memories of that night pouring into his mind. He couldn't kill her then, and he couldn't kill her now. He could never hurt her. He stared at the floor as he began to talk, to tell Mirage the entire story.

"Do you remember when you told me about how valuing human life was not a weakness?"

Mirage looked at the depressed sounding Buddy with confused eyes. "Yes."

"You see, last night I was planning to kill Violet Parr. I had laced her drink with poison and was waiting for her to drink it. But just as she was about to drink it I realized that I valued her life, even above my own, and saved her.

"What she doesn't know is that she saved me in return."

Mirage gasped as she stared at her former employer, and former secret lover, in surprise. He was staring at the floor with such a depressed and sad look in his eyes. He was smiling sadly, lost in his own thoughts, almost like he had forgotten she was sitting there.

"I had thought that after you I wouldn't need anyone, that no one would need or want me either. I was wrong.

"I need her, more than anything else in the world. When I saw her lying there, made up to be dirty and look mistreated, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I had never felt that way, not even when Mr. Incredible was threatening to crush you. I never really loved you Mirage and I'm sorry I hurt you in the end, but…

"But now I'm the one that's hurt, and the sad thing is I did it to myself."

Mirage could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She had never thought that he felt that way about the girl.

"She wanted to stay with me, knowing who I was and knowing what I planned for her from the start. When I told her she was free to choose, she chose me. That feeling is one I'll never forget even when I'm rotting away in prison, alone and unloved."

The tears rolled down her cheeks now as she looked at the broken man. He was suffering, she could tell and there was nothing she could do for him. Only one person could do anything for him.

"Why isn't Violet here to see you?"

Buddy looked up at her and for the first time she noticed the tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Never had she seen him cry in all the years working with him. He considered it a weakness and never once did he cry.

"I told her that she meant nothing to me, that I was just going to hurt her like she hurt me. I pushed her away in the hopes that someday she would be able to find someone worthy of being with her. Someone who will love her as much as I do, and one who she can love back without her family's disapproval.

"I pushed her away, and hurt her. Now she hates me…and that's the way I want it."

He looked back at the floor again, tears still streaming down his face. He was hurting so much right now that Mirage could feel the pain herself. It had all become clear now.

"You allowed Mr. Incredible to capture you…didn't you?"

"Yeah, that way Violet won't ever have to fear me showing up in her life again. She deserves to be happy after what I put her through."

The two sat in silence for several minutes as Mirage looked at the changed man before her. She was not used to seeing him like this, the once proud Syndrome. She almost felt like taking him into her arms and holding him to her, but she knew that would be stupid and accomplish nothing.

The door opened suddenly and the guard stepped in. "Time's up," he said in his gruff voice. Mirage stood, unwilling to leave yet. She still had so many questions…but there was one that she had to know that answer to before she left.

"Do you really love her enough to give up your own life for her? Do you love her that much?"

Buddy smiled to himself and Violet's smile filled his mind. "Yeah Mirage, I really love her that much. That's one thing I don't think will ever change."

Mirage nodded despite the fact he wasn't looking at her and quickly left. She was stepping out into the next room when she heard someone yelling.

"But I must speak to him! If I could just have a moment to talk to him…I demand to see him!"

Mirage stepped out into the next room and found out who was yelling in such a loud voice. It was Violet Parr, also known as Invisigirl.

She was yelling at the deputy currently behind the desk who was continually shaking his head. "I'm sorry miss, but you cannot see him. He is the main suspect in _your_ kidnapping and we are forbidden from allowing you in there to see him."

Violet's face turned red and Mirage knew this was going to end badly. She stepped up quickly. "Violet?"

The girl quickly turned, ready to yell at whoever was speaking to her, when she recognized the face. "Mirage? What are you doing here?"

Mirage sighed before taking her purse from the deputy and taking Violet's arm. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. You and I have a lot to talk about."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about such a short chapter, but I got bad writer's block for this chapter and I refused to simply cop out and pretend that I could simply skip the conversation. Sorry it took so long to update too.**

**Also, I don't own the Incredibles.**

Violet looked around the rather nice restaurant with curious eyes. Never had she been in such a nice place before. Apparently Mirage liked to enjoy the finer things in life.

Either that or she just can't cook.

"I apologize for startling you like that at the station," Mirage said after they had ordered their food. "I was surprised myself to see you there. What were you doing there anyways?"

Violet stared at her glass as she contemplated her answer. Why was she there really? "I…I had to ask Bud…Syndrome something. It was rather important to me to know the answer."

"What was the question?"

Violet looked up at the beautiful woman who had obviously been visiting Buddy before her. Violet shook her head. "It really doesn't matter now does it?"

Mirage took a sip of the water that she had asked for. "Of course it matters. If it didn't you wouldn't be down there yelling your head off about it."

Violet narrowed her eyes at the white haired beauty. "If you must know…I was curious as to what he was planning."

Mirage raised an eyebrow. "Planning?"

Violet nodded. "He was captured so easily and then willingly gave up all the information about where to find the evidence to convict him. Why would he do that unless he was planning something?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mirage took a deep breath. Buddy had really done his job well. This girl was completely convinced that Buddy didn't love her at all, that she was just a means to an end.

"What do you think he's planning Violet?"

The question caught her off guard. Violet shook her head as she spoke. "Oh, I don't know…"

"You must have some idea."

The tablecloth suddenly looked quite interesting and Violet concentrated on her answer. "I'd…I'd like to think that he wasn't planning anything. That this was all just a dream and it never really happened."

"Somehow I really doubt you think that."

Violet looked up at Mirage with anger in her eyes. "Of course I do! He is a self-centered asshole who thinks that he can do whatever he wants to do and push anyone around to get what he wants."

Mirage nodded as their food arrived. "I used to think the same thing when I heard about this situation…but then I read the details and something about them seemed off to me."

Violet poked her salad with her fork, suddenly not very hungry at all. "What could look so off about him kidnapping me and forcing me to live with him for a week, him trying to kill me and destroying my family. What was so off about it?"

Mirage swallowed before she spoke. "You were unharmed for the most part. He was captured so easily and like you said it all sounded rather suspicious."

Violet opened her mouth to ask Mirage what she getting at when she found a hand rudely shoved in her face.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. Right now, I am going to talk and you are going to sit there, eat your salad, and listen…without any interruptions. Do I make myself clear?"

Violet narrowed her eyes but nodded her head anyways. "I agree, but just know I don't like it. What the hell could you possibly have to say?"

Mirage looked directly into Violet's eyes. "Buddy Pine is in love with you."

Violet felt her heart begin to speed up, her breath was harder to control, and her eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"You lie."

Mirage shook her head. "I thought we agreed that I would talk and you would listen."

Violet glared at the girl through her tears. "I didn't think you were going to…to tell me lies."

"This isn't a lie."

"Bullshit!"

Mirage looked around at the other patrons. The looks on their faces were enough to tell her it was time to get Violet out of there. She was angry and luckily Mirage knew how to deal with anger.

She stood. "Fine, we will continue this discussion elsewhere…and you will listen to me." Mirage grabbed Violet's arm and dragged her out of the restaurant, leaving two uneaten meals and enough money to cover the food and a very nice tip.

Almost an hour later, Mirage had Violet sitting in a boat in the center of a small lake in the middle of the park.

Violet's anger had yet to dissipate. "What the fuck are we doing here?"

Mirage seemed unimpressed or uninterested in the girl's anger as she set the oars back in the boat. "When I worked for Syndrome I often got frustrated and angry. Instead of blowing up, like you and he do, I went for a walk and sometimes sat in a boat in the middle of a lake on the island. The water and scenery would calm me down.

"When Syndrome and I started to have an intimate relationship," Violet twitched slightly at this, "I took him with me sometimes. However, it seemed to have no effect on him and so he stopped coming with me."

Mirage turned to Violet. "I was kind of hoping that it would have a different effect on you."

Violet sighed. She was still angry, but as she was once told but someone much wiser than her, anger is not the answer. She looked up at Mirage with untrusting eyes.

"I'll listen to what you have to say, but be forewarned that I doubt I'll believe any of it."

Mirage nodded and started to speak.

"Buddy Pine is in love with you. I know that you believe this to be a lie, and if I were in your position then I wouldn't believe it either. But the fact of the matter is, he is in love with you. That's why he hurt you, that's why he pushed you away.

"Buddy is not what one would call brave or confident. The only thing about him that is worth anything is his mind. He has the best ideas and strongest heart that I've ever seen. When Mr. Incredible, your father, pushed him away…Buddy lost his mind in a sense. He became Syndrome in an attempt to push away the pain he felt inside at being rejected.

"I guess that I'm not making much sense," Mirage said at Violet's confused expression. "I just want you to understand why he pushed you away. Whether he knows it or not…he did it to test you."

"Test me? What do you mean?"

Mirage looked out across the water. "In Buddy's life all that he's loved he's lost. His parents because they never understood him, his hero didn't accept him, and I betrayed him in the end because I knew that I could never be with someone so heartless and cruel. He was afraid of getting hurt and so he hurt you first, but I believe that he wanted you to be different. He wanted you to love him no matter what…and this was all a test to see if he could ever be loved.

"And right now, you're failing it."

Violet listened to what Mirage said with an open mind. She wanted to badly to believe her, but Buddy's heartless words wouldn't let her. However, she felt the need to tell someone the truth…even if it was Buddy's former lover.

"Mirage…can I tell you a secret?"

Mirage nodded at the young super. "Of course."

Violet looked out across the water, for a moment getting lost in the scenery. She sighed before looking back up at the woman who knew Buddy Pine almost as well as she did.

"Before I met Buddy, I was a virgin."

This news seemed to shock Mirage as her eyes widened considerably. "You mean…you and he…?"

Violet nodded. "I gave him my virginity willingly…but so did my powers." At Mirage's confused look Violet elaborated.

"Prior to this whole…episode, my powers wouldn't let anyone near me. Anytime anyone even came too close to me they would kick in and place a force field around me. I felt like I would live my life alone. But, Buddy was able to get passed my powers. I don't know the real reason for it…I probably never will…but I want to believe…

"I want to believe that it's because I'm in love with him."

The two girls sat together on the lake in silence. It wasn't until Violet looked down at her watch that she realized just how much time had passed.

"As much as I've enjoyed our little outing Mirage, I have a doctor's appointment that I have to go to. Wrong conclusions are going to be drawn, Syndrome's case will be even firmer, and the only man worthy enough to get through my powers' defenses will be gone forever."

Mirage lifted the paddles to take them back to shore, but as she did she had to ask. "Would you take it back if you could?"

Violet glanced at the other woman with sad eyes. "I wouldn't change anything about that night, but I would happily change the things that happened the next morning."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait, but life has been really hectic lately. By the way, this chapter sucks...but oh well.**

**I don't own the Incredibles...sadly.**

The courtroom was mostly empty, considering that no one knew that she was Invisigirl in the first place no one expected it to be crowded, it was just a simple kidnapping case to the outside world.

However, inside the courtroom everyone knew what was really going on. Violet knew that the judge was hired by the government in charge of supers to preside over these events, and she knew that everyone else in the room was aware of who she was and who he was.

However, no one knew just how much it was killing her to see him sit there in those handcuffs.

Mirage's words had echoed in her head since that day almost a week ago. Was this simply a test of her feelings for him? Did he even know that was what he was doing?

She kept her eyes on him as he sat there next to his lawyer, who looked like he would rather be shooting knives out his nose then defending Buddy. He looked horrible, like he hadn't been eating properly or taking care of himself. Surely he wasn't being mistreated…was he?

Doubts filled Violet's head as the case began.

"This is the case of The State vs. Buddy Pine in the kidnapping and assault of Violet Parr. Mr. Pine, how do you plead?"

The lawyer stood. "We plead…"

"Guilty."

Buddy had spoken. Violet could feel herself shocked at how he sounded. He sounded…sad and lonely.

Her father mistook her gasp for fear and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry dear, he'll get what's coming for him, especially after what he did to you."

They all knew now, that she and Buddy had slept together. What they didn't know was that she wanted it. She had tried to explain, but fear wouldn't let her speak. Her parents simply assumed that he had forced himself on her…and they added it to the list of charges against him.

The judge looked at Buddy confused. "Excuse me?"

Buddy stood. "I said…that I plead guilty…of any and all charges you have against me."

The judge looked at Buddy's appointed lawyer, who simply shrugged his shoulders. He personally didn't care cause he was getting paid either way.

"Very well," the judge said. "I will now read off the list of charges here so the court will know what you have already pleaded guilty to. Please restate your plead for each charge. Kidnapping."

"Guilty."

"Assault with intent to commit murder."

"Guilty"

"Sexual assault or rape"

Buddy paused here for several seconds before speaking…"Guilty."

Violet could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He pleaded guilty to it…knowing that it wasn't true. Why would he do that? He would end up in prison forever…

"Well, Mr. Pine,"

Where she would never see him again.

"It seems that in light of your confessions…"

And she would never touch him or kiss him again.

"I have no choice…"

Where she would never be able to love him again.

"But to sentence you to…"

"STOP!"

Violet stood as she yelled out in the courtroom. All eyes were on her now, all except the blue ones she wanted to see.

She couldn't let him end up in prison. She wanted to show him that she wouldn't back down, that she didn't believe what he said to her that day,

That she could pass his little test.

"Your honor…" her father was going to throw a fit, but she really didn't care. "I would like to withdraw all charges and consider the case closed."

Buddy's eyes widened. He wanted so badly to look at her, but he knew that if he was dreaming that it would all end if he turned. He kept facing the front.

The judge looked confused. "Young lady, I don't think you realize what you are doing. I understand that this is a hard time for you and that being in his presence may incite some fear in you, but that is no reason to…"

"It's all a lie."

The court was silent now. It seemed like no one spoke for the longest time. Finally the judge spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

Violet took a deep breath. "It's a lie."

"Are you saying that Buddy Pine didn't kidnap you?"

Violet took a deep breath. "Technically no." She could feel her parents' eyes on her, but she wasn't about to stop now. "I went with him willingly."

The judge narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Are you also saying that he didn't hold you against your will?"

"Yes, that is true…however, he did give me an option to leave without an fear of a backlash against me or my family, but I chose to stay."

"And he didn't assault you with the intent to murder you?"

"He never hurt me, although he did create a device that hurt me and he did try to kill me. But he also saved me. I was going to drink the poison laced in my drink and he stopped me."

The judge took a deep breath. "And did he in fact rape you?"

The eyes were really concentrating on her now. It was rather unnerving. "No, he didn't."

Helen Parr stood. "That's impossible. The doctor insisted that you were no longer a virgin and that you had had sex recently. He had to have raped you."

"No mother he didn't. Even if he wanted to he couldn't have."

Everyone seemed rather confused, so Violet decided to explain. "My powers were the reason I was still a virgin after all this time. They would protect me if I were ever in a situation I didn't really want, even if I was drunk at the time. So if Buddy had tried to rape me then my powers would have stopped him."

Helen narrowed her eyes as the realization started to dawn on her. "So, then…you…"

"I was willing and I wanted it…I wanted him."

The silence in the court of deafening as Violet's confession seemed to echo off the walls. Finally Bob spoke.

"We raised you better than that Violet. We told you that sex was meant to be between two people in love, not just a random thing. What could have possessed you to do something like this?"

Violet smiled before turning to her father. "I fell in love with him."

Buddy didn't know what to say. He had listened to the whole thing and he couldn't believe what he had heard. She loved him…she…loved…him… He couldn't help the smile appearing on his face.

The smile didn't stay there for long though. Moments later Buddy found himself on the floor with a very angry super/dad slamming his head on the floor. Despite Mr. Incredible's super strength, it seemed he wasn't using it at that moment.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You tricked my daughter! You asshole! I'll kill you!"

Despite the threats, Buddy felt on top of the world even as his head was pounding into the ground. He could die a happy man, Violet loved him.

"Daddy, Stop this!"

The pounding stopped and he just laid there on the ground and for a moment all went black. Suddenly he was on his back, his bruised head resting on someone's lap. Very carefully he opened his eyes and looked up into shining blue eyes. He smiled slightly.

"Violet…"

"Shhh. They went to go get the doctor and Dad has been taken away into the other room. You're safe now…"

He reached up and gently cupped her cheek. He must have passed out earlier and someone uncuffed him.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he gently wiped them away. "I hear that you love me."

Violet let out a small laugh and nodded, taking his hand in her own. "Yes, I love you very much."

Buddy's smile widened. "That's good, cause I love you too."


End file.
